


You've Got Mail.

by lovette11



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovette11/pseuds/lovette11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"your email address is one letter different from my friend’s so i keep emailing you by mistake" AU<br/>inspired from this masterpost: http://surprisingly-alive-redshirt.tumblr.com/post/101221741147/consider-the-following not the Tom Hanks movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Mail.

[13:08]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**OH MY GOD RHODEY THIS PROFESSOR IS BORING AS SHIT**

 

[13:08]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**OUR ASSIGNMENT IS TO WRITE AN ESSAY ON THE PERIODIC TABLE**

 

[13:09]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**SAVE ME RHODES!! I DID THIS WORK IN FOURTH GRADE**

 

[13:09]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**I'M SURROUNDED BY MORONS!!!!!**

 

[13:11]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

So it sounds like you're having fun.

 

_[13:11]_

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

Also this isn't "Rhodey"

 

[13:12]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**Wait what?**

 

[13:12]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**Oh fuck.**

 

[13:13]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**FYI I am not having fun. AT ALL.**

**His voice sounds like the whale noises my ex used to listen to.**

**And not as therapeutic.**

 

[13:15]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

Yeah. Sorry to burst your bubble. 

 

[13:15]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

Also... Whale noises?

 

[13:16]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**Something to do with frequencies and the science is probably fascinating but if he doesn't stop talking I will tear my hair out.**

 

[13:18]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

I'm sure what he's saying is very important, maybe you should listen to him... Just a thought.

 

[13:18]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**There is nothing he is saying that I didn't teach myself when I was 14.**

**Could they not afford someone who is actually competent in this subject field?**

 

[13:19]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THE WIFI IN THIS BUILDING.**

 

[13:22]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

Really? 14? 

 

[13:22]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

And I don't think there's anything wrong with the WiFi?

 

[13:22]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**Yeah, 14, child genius.**

**Some people have looks. Some have brains. I have both, what can you do eh?**

 

[13:22]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**My WiFi is 4 times this speed. I feel like I'm stuck in the 40s.**

 

[13:24]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

And also such modesty! Wow! Color me stunned.

 

[13:24]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

I'm currently doing my history project on the 40s so trust me there was no WiFi, if there was, it would be a whole lot fuckin' easier to research. 

 

[13:24]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**That sounds like the least fascinating project I have ever heard of.**

**Seriously, I pity you.**

**And I have to research the PERIODIC TABLE.**

 

[13:27]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

Yeah, why do you have to research that? Seems like a weird topic...

 

[13:27]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**It's a lecture on Materials Science and Engineering blah blah and apparently I need to know all the materials and their attributes.**

[13:29]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

That... Makes sense. To me, at least.

Although it still seems pointless.

 

[13:29]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**OF COURSE ITS POINTLESS. THIS IS WORK FOR NINTH GRADERS!!!**

 

[13:30]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

Maybe you should listen to some whale noises to calm down... ;-)

 

[13:30]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**.....You didn't**

 

[13:32]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

But I did ;-)

 

[13:32]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**You need to stop.**

**Like right now.**

 

[13:34]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

Well I can go...?

 

[13:34]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**NO!**

[13:34]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**DON'T!!!!**

 

[13:35]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME**

 

[13:35]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**YOU'RE THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME SANE RIGHT NOW JAMES.**

 

[13:37]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

You can call me Bucky, everyone else does.

 

[13:37]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**Where'd that come from?**

 

[13:39]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

Childhood really. My middle name is Buchanan and one thing lead to another...

 

[13:40]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**As in James Buchanan the 15th President?**

 

[13:42]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

Unfortunately...

 

[13:42]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**Huh... Cool**

 

[13:45]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

What about you?

 

[13:45]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**Oh me?! Just bog-standard Edward really.**

 

[13:47]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

Anthony Edward. I like that :-)

 

[13:49]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**OH GOD NO**

 

[13:49]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**TONY!!!!**

 

[13:50]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**NEVER CALL ME ANTHONY**

 

[13:50]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**OH GOD ITS SO GROSS**

 

[13:53]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

Hahaha. Sorry Tony.

 

[13:54]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**It's an unforgivable mistake.**

**I'm not sure if I can accept your apology.**

 

[13:56]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

OH LORD NO

WHATEVER WILL I DO

PLEASE CHRIST SPITE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED

 

[13:54]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**Now, now, lets not get dramatic.**

**I suppose I can let it slide as long as it doesn't happen again.**

**After all you kept me company throughout my lecture and for that I am truly grateful.**

 

[13:56]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

I assume it's coming to an end now? 

 

[13:56]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**Yeah he's just finishing off.**

 

[13:57]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

Cool :-)

 

[13:57]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

I guess I should let you go then. Nice to speak to you Tony.

 

[13:58]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**Erm no, I think you'll definitely find I shall not be going.**

 

[13:59]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

But he's finishing??? The lecture is over, you can leave???

 

[14:00]

_To: james.b@mit.edu_

_From: tony@mit.edu_

**Yeah but now I have Physics. And this one is 2 hours long. ;-)**

 

[14:01]

_To: tony@mit.edu_

_From:  james.b@mit.edu_

Oh fuck..

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of like a teen au i guess cos tony graduated from MIT at 17 so they're that age
> 
> [[DISCLAIMER:I HAVE NO IDEA HOW UNIVERSITY EMAILS ARE FORMATTED DON'T HATE ME]]  
> YES B AND R ARE REALLY FAR AWAY ON THE KEYBOARD BUT ONCE YOU'VE MADE THE ERROR IT AUTO-FILLS SO I'M GONNA PRETEND ITS PLAUSIBLE TONY CAN KEEP EMAILING BUCKY.


End file.
